RED VS BLUE PROJECT FREELANCER THE BEGINNING
by pvt church rvb
Summary: this is set at the beginning of project freelancer and church and Tex meet there and they fall in love but theirs action to its rated M because there will be language and maybe sexual scenes later on in the story also action. 1st story
1. Chapter 1 meet and greet

Church

**HI GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO ALL AND ANY ADVICE IS WELCOME AND MOST PROBABLY NEEDED PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME HINTS **

He was thinking to himself on his pelican as he flew towards the ship known as the mother of intervention he was wandering why he had been asked to join this project but decided to forget about his worries at this particular moment the pay was better that was all he cared about right now.

His pelican landed and he saw some other people already walking around the hanger as church walked out if the back of his pelican he saw there were nine of them in the hanger bay as he walked out of the pelican they all looked at him he was wearing cobalt shirt with a leather jacket and dark blue loose jeans and a smart looking silver necklaces around his neck his shirt buttons were undone three buttons down from the top so his necklaces was clearly visible under his shirt.

"Hey man welcome to the hanger bay of the mother of intervention" a man in a light brown shirt and black toruses said walking up to church.

"Hi I'm Church, Leonard Church umm what are you guys still doing in the hanger I'm guess your all here for project freelancer" the man looked at church almost annoyed but not at what he at had said

"Hi Church nice James bond introduction I like it, I'm John skelly and ever since we got here we've been waiting for you the intercom said we were waiting for one more person till we can get things going" John put out his hand

"thanks and sorry I'm late then" he shook Johns hand

then a man in a black suit walked in and told them to line up church was on one end with John next to him.

"welcome to project freelancer you may call me councillor because my name is not important I'm going to ask each of you your name and then your gunna tell me a name of a state of America is that under stood"

"yes" the group said in a slightly curious voice

the man then walked up to church then started asking him the questions.

"Leonard L. Church umm Tennessee" then man the walked to John

"John skelly New York"

"Catherine Jackson Connecticut"

"sally Jones Carolina"

"David free Washington"

"Jason read north Dakota"

"Beth read south Dakota"

"Allison Trenton Texas"

"henry Clifford Wyoming" he said in a strong British ascent

"bruise Conway Maine"

"ok know then the state you have just said will be your code name you my only use the code name while on duty you may use your real names wile you not ill let you get to know each other then I will return"

church thought to himself why did I say Tennessee it sounded like a good Idea in my head.

John or new York walked over with the man now called Washington.

"well umm Tennessee I think we should think up some nicknames because new York isn't really cutting it for me" new York and Washington stood there as church smiled.

"well its better then Tennessee"

"yeah your right there, hey guys come over here a sec we have an idea" he said loud enough for the others to here him there all sat down on a bench in the hanger.

"ok I think we should have nicknames I'm sure some of you agree with me" as he says this Washington Connecticut and the too Dakota raised there hands

"ok Washington what should yours be any suggestions" north Dakota said "how about wash" they all nodded and continued down the list ok umm Connecticut what about you "C.T" ok that was easy he turned to Wyoming and he began to speed in his British accent "I'm fine with it had it is thanks mate" Carolina and main said they wanted to keep there's the same also then south Dakota and north Dakota said they just wanted to be called north and south ok so the only one's left are Texas and Tennessee Texas spoke as York said it "I think he should be called ten" she said "and you Tex" church replied

they smiles at each other then the group started to split off in to groups Wash, York and Wyoming, C.T, Carolina and main then the to Dakota they must be twins they look so similar with with light blond hair and sharp features but he couldn't say if there personalises were similar yet, he and Tex walked over to a bench and started talking she had bright fire red hair and green emerald eyes with an amazing figure but he could see her muscles as well.

"so" I began "did you give me the name ten because I'm the only ten you see" he smirked and she smiled back "no I just though you looked ten" they both laughed then the councillor came back in and told them he was going to take then to there living quarter so they all got up and followed him up the elevator.


	2. Chapter 2 room mates and pet tanks

Church

they had just been shown they living quarter they were big rooms with 2 single beds and one big bathroom the beds were on each side of the room each had the same things accompanying then one bedside table with a lamp on it and a cupboard on the wall with there uniforms and in the corner was the mannequin that held your armour when you weren't using it it was all in all a nice room the councillor then started to talk to them

"the director who is leading this project who you will meet soon has asked me to inform you that you will have a room mate and he also believes that you all should have a woman and a man in each room I have the list of who will be with who" he pauses then starts again "York and Carolina, ten and Tex ,north and south wash and C.T and Wyoming and Maine" everyone looked at main and Wyoming "I'm sorry but you to must bunk together" the group smiled then walked in to there rooms again

"ok well which side do you want" Tex said as he pointed to the beds

"um ill have left one" church jumped on to his bed and started to unpack his stuff he then looked over to ware there armour was he saw his mark IV cobalt armour then he looked at tex's armour it was the same as church's but hers was pure black when he looked at her he saw a nice women but also a very competitive and cold hearted women that put him one edge while he was around her then a voice came over the inter comm in there room which said to put on there armour and head to to training room so they did and walked to the training room.

The training room was a big open room with a large boxing ring in the middle with firing ranges on ether side none of them had there helmets as there all got in the ring then the voice came back on it was a robotic voice but wasn't cold just a bit off.

"this is the training room you all will practice your hand to hand combat today you will go against you room mate then the others first will be agent Maine and agent Wyoming"

as they got in the ring church realised how big Maine was he was around 6-7 feet tall and had massive muscles he was like a living tank Wyoming gulped as he looked at his opponent his black moustache almost fell as he did

"well mate"

then Maine picked him up and did a body slam which put Wyoming out for the count and there turn was over

"agents Tex and ten up next"

church and Tex got in the ring and it was at this moment that he realised that he had no idea how any of then fought and how dangerous they were and his suspicions were correct with Tex as they started she started to punch left and right very fast and violently but church was no rookie to fighting he blocked all of them which made Tex falter slightly in surprise which gave church the perfect moment to strike, he hit her around the right of her head which made her fall over but she wasn't done yet she had fallen on superpose she garbed his ankle and as she got up church fell down

"wow bitch"

he said with a laugh as he got back up he pulled some amazing moves dodging all her attacks and round house kicks, the group was looking at them with amazement church flinched as Tex got a jab in on his stomach and she went in for a kick to the head as she did he saw it coming and just a few centimetres away from his face he grabbed her leg just above her foot Tex was so surprised by his fast reactions that when church pushed on her foot she fell on to her back "huh ass hole" she said church then jumped on her and taped the ground and he had won the group was still in amazement from his move to stop her foot as they both got down from the ring

Tex

surprisingly Tex was looking at church's ass as he walked over to wash

"man you to can fight" York said from behind her smiling from realizing what she was looking at

"yeah he can iv never been beat before its kinda nice" she glanced at his ass one more time then back to York

"I see what your looking at Tex" he said

"oh umm no I was planning on kicking his ass and he proved me wrong so huh never mind" she said in a non confident voice

"yeah well I wont tell if you don't completely kick mine in the ring ok"

"deal" she said instantly

church

"wow how did you learn to fight like that" wash exclaimed as church walked over

"practice my dear Watson" the men both laughed

30 minutes later at the firing range

they were all lined up all with sniper rifles and in there preferred sniping position church was stands with his Tex was crouched everyone else was lying prone they all fired there 4 round magazines and church was impressed with himself he had hit the bullseye twice and the other to was around a centimetre off, He looked at Tex's and she had hit the bullseye every time with all 4 rounds he was very impressed by this and so was everyone else

"nice aim Tex" I said as she rested her sniper on a near by wall

"not to bad yourself chu- I mean ten" he was surprised by her sudden want to use his real name but he quickly for got about it.

"thanks" he replied

then the voice on the intercom came back but this time with good news the mother of intervention has to be over looked my a repair team all crew will be on earth for a day until the repairs have been finished the freelancers will be stationed at camp delta in the UK crew announcement over.

"damn it I need to have a shower"

"sorry agent Washington but you and your team mates will have to leave immediately" the voice replied

"it's wash and what should we call you" he looked at his team mates

"you may call me fills" the voice said now in a female voice

"ok fills" he said as they all went to the hanger bay and flew to camp delta in a pelican.

3 hours later

they landed at camp delta it was dry and sunny which was weird sine it was always raining in England as soon as we landed wash went strate to the showers to have a shower the rest just went off in groups church and Tex went to talk to a soldier working on a tank with no luck by the looks in fixing it

church

"hey man need some help" church asked as the soldier pulled his head out of the scorpions engine at the back of it.

"yeah that would be a big help thanks" the soldier replied he was wearing a standard UNSC marine uniform

"ok ill take a look I'm church by the way and this is my fit friend Allison"

"hey" Allison said smirking at church "next time ill beat you" they both smiled at each other

church then started fixing the tank doing something with all the tubes, wire and pistons In the back

"so tell me about your self"

he asked Allison she was wearing a black t-shirt with tight blue jeans hey fiery red hair loose on her shoulders and her emerald green eyes looking at him as church still tried to fix the tank.

"well I grew up in Austin Texas with my parents and 2 sisters I was the smallest but I always won all our fights after I graduated I joined the army and ended up an ODST then out of the blue I was asked to come and join project freelancer... but enough about me how about you what did you do before you agreed to join the project you must have been in the army with the fight you gave me before"

she looked at him work her mind in all its blood thirsty bitchiness like'ed church for some reason maybe it was because he was so laid back but could still fight like he could.

"I was a commando well technically I was in charge of the commando it was fun I have to admit but I think this is gunna be even more fun"

he looked at her there was some thing about her that said I could kill you with a ball point pen but he kinda liked that about her.

"no shit a commando you guys are the best of the best" she looked at him now under standing how he had managed to just slightly beat her.

"well the ODST'S are pretty damn close to us if I had missed your foot I would have been toast" then the scorpions headlights lit up and it started.

"And there you go I always like fixing thinks"

the soldier herd the tank start and got church a glass of beer to say thanks but as church took a sip the one bit of wet mud under his foot gave way and he fell on his ass and his beer fell In to the tanks engine compartment and made a hiss noise

"well that's not good... well don't just stand there help me up" Allison came over and helped him up and taped him on the ass as she did and no one saw.

"well I better find something to wash the tank out" he said smirking at Tex as he had felt her hand on his ass but hen the tanks AI spoke and the soldier ran over

"finding wash" said the voice from the tank then a spark came from the engine compartment and the tank barked like a dog and drove off

"umm dude what just happened and why did it bark" church asked the soldier

"well we took the AI from a robot dog and upgraded it to work with the tank new programming and everything but I think your beer short circuited it and reverted it to its old programming and when it said find wash it meant it was going to find a person call wash because you told it to but theirs no one here call wash so it will power down soon from a low fuel tank" the soldier said in a casual tone

"oh shit wash"

church and Allison said in unison and sprinted over to the showers just in time to here a loud bang as the tank shot a hole in the side of the shower block and started barking at was who was having a shower wash then grabbed a towel and put it around his waist and started running away from the barking tank as he ran past church and Allison they both burst in to laughter then York came over

"what the hell is going on" he was laughing to as wash ran away from the tank they herd screams from wash as he ran

"a dog AI in a tank that thinks it should go find wash for some reason" he grinned at Allison "I should probably go help him" church ran after the tank to help wash.

"hang on a dog AI and I'm guessing you did something because you to grinned at each other in a weird way" York asked Allison confused

"ill tell you later" she said watching church try to catch the tank

he stopped chasing the tank as he realized that was was running in a huge circle and he was going to run past Allison and York soon so he walked over to them again and just stood there just as York was gunna say something wash ran by and church put his hand out and grabbed on to the tank with his right hand and was pulled on to it he then simply got in the tanks and turned off the ignition and the AI inside then got out and tossed wash his shirt to help him cover himself up as wash went back to the showers to get his cloths church had a 6 pack and strong mulches on his arms and it showed as he walked back to Allison and York.

"hey wash I want that shirt back that's my favorite colour" he shouted to him as he reached Allison and York

"maybe you should keep it off church" said Allison York just laughed

"hey church I herd some of the soldiers around her say that theirs a night club near here and the ship has been pushed back till tomorrow to be fixed so want to go every one else is" church and Allison's faces lit up

"hell yeah" church said just before Allison could.

"ok ill see you guys there the place is called Errera"

"ok see you there" church replied.


	3. Chapter 3 party's and Legends

**hey guys please review just so i know people are reading and even if not ill still put chapters up coz that's just how i role**

Church

The music was loud and there were girls every ware wash and Wyoming were looking in amazement at them all C.T smirked at them as they did Maine walked over to the bar with wash and, Wyoming. York sat at a smaller bar part of the club with its own dance floor north and south were talking as they danced together church had gone with wash, Wyoming and Maine while talking to girls Wyoming's British accent was like a chick magnet there were 2 girls talking to Wyoming, 1 talking to wash and non talking to York, church on the other hand had 3 girls all talking to him which made Tex grumble under her breath and York laughed in her direction hearing her and seeing what she was looking at York was wearing a pare of smart black trousers and a white shirt which showed of his strong arms Tex wore a pare of tight jeans which were showing off her figure from the waist down she also wore a black tight t shirt with a v neck showing some of her cleavage but not a lot her hair was as it always was fiery red and resting on her shoulders church with all the girls around him was wearing a pare of light blue jeans with a cobalt shirt and leather jacket his shirt was undone by 3 buttons as always, Tex then walked over to church and grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the girls to the dance floor with her.

"wow why did you do that bitch" he said as he started to dance

"shut up ass hole and dance with me" she said as she started to dance rubbing against him

church thought to him self that Allison was really in to him of she was trying to show off ether way he was going to in joy it.

York

York sat at the bar since the last few girls turned him down and when his friends walked off to talk or dance with there girls he sat back in his seat a bit sad then he saw Tex and church dancing and smiled to himself he then got out his lighter and stared at it as he flicked it on and off the Carolina came and grabbed it out of his hands.

"hey nice lighter and by the looks you don't smoke so I'm guessing you use it in situations that help you out correct" she asked handing it back

"well I see you can read people miss Jones something we both have a talent for" he said looking at her she wore a pare of jeans like Tex but not as tight and a light blue t-shirt her hair in a pony tail it was red but not as red at Tex's

"well mister skelly tell me about our comrades" she said in a flirty voice

"well you were in the special forces a navy seal I think, Wyoming was in the SAS, umm C.T was in STG, Maine I don't know he's hard to read north ans south were also in STG and Tex was an ODST and I think wash was a window cleaner I have no idea ware he came from and me I was a lock picker in the marines" he said leaving out church

"how did you know I was in the navy seals and Tex was an ODST I guess that would explain how well she fights but umm you left out church" she said in wonder and curiosity

"well I don't give out my work for free all the time I'm gunna need some type of payment Carolina" he replied in a very flirty voice then getting them to drinks from the bartender

she lent over and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds any longer it would have been called a snog she then lent back blushing.

"yet that will do it" he said in a happy tone "now church he's the big one he was able to beat an ODST he is archangel the former leader of the UNSC commandos the best of the best" he then fell silent

"no way hoe do you know that no one knows who archangel is" her voice was full of amazement and wonder

"Tex told me he was the leader of the commandos that in its self is cool but look at him the way he walks and the way he can go from relaxed to fighting and he's good with a sniper" he said confidential

"hmm I think you might be a bit off on the archangel bit but I can see him In the commandos thou" she said in a non believing tone

"trust me you know what ill prove it when he gets drunk like we all will ill ask him and hopefully hell spill the beans" he said in a devious tone of voice

"that's devoice I kinda like it" she replied in a flirty voice then they started to talk about other stuff and drink more.

Church

3 hours later

church and Tex had finished dancing and started to talk and drink a lot church had his arm over Tex's shoulders as they spoke York and Carolina took this moment to ask church the question the response they go was not what they had expected.

"hey church" York began "I wanted to ask you something"

"shoot" church replied

"are you archangel" York asked

church's face turned to slight anger and they all saw it but it quickly disappeared but still lingering in his tone

"that is non of you business" Allison rubbed her self against him she had drunk a bit more that church had and she had found a way to make church do what she wanted she simply had to look menacing, sexy and cute at the same time and it worked

church sighed "yes I am" the 3 people including Allison gasped even thou it was Allison that had made him say it

"all this time iv been flirting and you guys" gesturing at York and Carolina "have been in the presence of a legend not that is what I call attractive" Allison said in an outburst of joy with a hint of flirt.

"you owe me 5 bucks" York said as Carolina gave him the money this made church smile

"well at least you got something out of my announcement York" he said in an unhappy tone.

"why so sad church" Allison asked

church wandered why she wouldn't use his first name but it didn't bother him church sounded better than Leonard anyway.

"what do you know about the legend of archangel" he asked

"well its said that he is good with a sniper, he saved 200 men and women soldiers in an attack on the spirit of fire 2 years ago, he wares cobalt armour and has a tattoo on his back of 2 snipers crossed the list go's on all of the legends about you are good" York waited for a reply "he has a good taste in women to if you know what I mean" Allison said clearly drunk sine they hadn't even made love yet(to put it nicely after that comment about taste).

"well you never here the bad stuff about legends do you...I lost my family I lost my crew I lost my life to grief over loosing my sister and to top it all of I lost this" he tapped ware his heart should be "I was trying to save some civilians from the covenant and one of them shouted to to asking if I was archangel it was a young girl couldn't have been older that 7 and an elite cut them down as I watched them in shock as I had left my guard down then the elite stabbed me in the heart I would be dead if it hadn't been for an old man who dragged me in my armour to a medic over a mile away through a war zone they flew me to a hospital and gave me a robot one it works just as well but its hard to think you really have a heart of steel one that is always cold, hell I wouldn't have made it if it wasn't for the fact the my armour had an AI in it which was smart enough to compress my armour in a way that pumped my body with blood I still have the little guy the medic wanted to take it as he thought it was dangerous but I didn't let him, it saved my life just like the old man did right before he was killed as he got me to the medic you want to know why I'm sad Ali iv lost to much that's why" the group was completely silent.

Then Ali put her hand under church's shirt and felt ware his hart should be there was no scare that's the miracle of science I suppose she could feel the heart beet but it wasn't 2 thumps it was the pump pulling and pushing the blood through the scared man's body, Even thou she didnt show it around church or the other freelancers she felt like she had a steel heart but not like that, she took her hand out of his shirt and nodded to York and Carolina there faces dropped.

"well now you've herd my story I think you guys should tell me yours it seem only fare and if you want ill introduce you to my AI when we get back to the ship" he got 2 more drinks for them as York and Carolina sat with them as they tried to shake off all the info on church they just took in as they started to talk about there pasts.


	4. Chapter 4 AI's and old friends

Church

Church woke up on a sofa in one of the camps rooms he hadn't even made it to the beds he head was hurting like hell but he tried to ignore it but it's hard to ignore something that's In your head, he looked down and saw Allison lying on him tucked under his jacket sleeping still he thought back to the night before he remembered that some of the people knew he was archangel now and he had kissed Allison a lot later on then they walked back and fell asleep on the sofa but what was missing oh yeah they wanted to meet my AI that could be interesting, he reached down and stroked Allison's check then got up and laid her down and put his jacket over her again he then walked out of the building to see York and Maine talking.

"Hey church what did you and Tex get up to last night" he said with a smile

"nothing once we got in we fell asleep on the sofa, how about you and Carolina" he asks smiling back

"we may have done some stuff" York said with a smile

"no way did you get her to sleep with you" he said with slight surprise in his voice

"I was just joking we just drank more then fell asleep like you guys but on different beds" he replied with a smile and a slight disappointment in his tone.

"I'm sure you'll get her York" church looked at him with a reassuring tone "and here she comes I'm gunna go check on Allison" church walked back in to the building as Carolina walked over to them

As church walked back in to the building ware him and Ali were sleeping he saw she was awake and clearly had a worse hangover than he did, she was holding her dead in pain as he walked in she looked at him and hissed

"this is you fault ass hole you gave me a drink every time my glass was empty" she said with and angry tone with a slight flirt in there some ware to.

"well maybe you shouldn't have drunk so fast" church replied with a smile as he got her a glass of water and some painkillers, when she was finished drinking her water she looked up at church

"are you ok" she said in a worried tone as she remembers how he was reluctant to say anything related to him being archangel.

"yeah I'm fine just wish you guys didn't know I was archangel I don't want any of you especially you to end up like that girl I mentioned" his face said I'm fine his tone of voice said I don't want anything to happen to you ever and if they do they'll wish they were never born which made her feel safe in some way so she got up and hugged him then got her shoes on and walked out side again with church.

As church walked out with Allison he saw York and Carolina making out for a long amount of time before they got to them, Allison put her hand in church's strong grip of his hand as they walked over to them, Maine had walked off probable gone to tell everyone that York and Carolina were making out.

"hmm hmm hey guys" church said interrupting there busy mouths

they stopped and they both blushed as they did.

"oh umm hey church hey Tex" he said as Carolina saw tex's hand in church's and quickly did the same to York he smiled at her as she did.

"hey guys they pelican just landed to take us back to the ship so get your things" church said as he and Allison walked back to the room and got there stuff.

3 hours later back on the mother of intervention

York and Carolina had wanted to meet church's AI so Tex joined them they all walked In to his and Tex's room and church locked the door, then stood in the middle of the room the others around him they did not know that church had since his new hart had been put in he had also had his AI implanted in to him instead of his armour.

"hey j it's ok they guys are ok" he said speaking to know one, then his blue female AI appeared on his shoulder she was like cortana in many was like the fact she was blue and naked.

"umm hi I'm Jane you can call me J" his AI Jane spoke in a shy and friendly female tone "I am a full AI and have been with church for around 4 years now" as she continues she got more confident.

"umm hi J it's nice to meet you umm ware are you I mean you hardware" York asked as he looked at church surprised

J looked at church and he nodded

"I church implanted me in him self to keep me protected from people that might try to hurt or steal me" he AI sounded proud to be so close to her owner.

"wait wait wait you inside him" Allison asked with worry and slight surprise that her boyfriend had an AI inside him.

"technically he had implants in the back of his neck that I am stored in and don't worry Ali I was offline when you and church were making out" his AI replied as Allison was slightly relived then realised that the AI called her Ali and only church called her that.

"why did you call me Ali" Tex asked

"I share church's feeling and memory's its a side affect of implantation I will try to call you Tex if you would prefer" his AI replied as Allison realised that this means that if church loved her that means that his AI would as well.

"I know him better that he does himself" church's AI continued, J smiled at Tex which told her that church cared for her which put Tex at ease.

"ware did you come from J" Carolina asked

"well AI are not created they are copy's of someone I was copy'd from" church's AI begins to say

"I think that's enough time talking ok J, you know why" he says with a slightly angry tone to his voice

"sorry church I forgot" church's AI faded and the words offline were herd

the voice of fills came back through the speakers requesting all freelancers to go to the bridge in there armour and weapons so church and Allison put there armour on and went to the bridge with all the others when they got there there was a man in his mid 40s-50s he wore a smart suit with a pare of glasses.

"hello my name is the director and as you all know you are here because you are the best in your theatre of war may that be intelligence, fighting lock picking or being legendary" the director looked at them all as the other freelancers looked at each other wondering who the legendary one was York Carolina and Tex just stood looking at the director.

"now the first mission we have for you is to infiltrate a base home to some rebels that think we being the law and government are wrong and we should all work together as a hole and usually we would just ignore them but there rebels have attacked a small weapons shipment and taken its contents this is a sign of war they are getting ready for something big and be are going to stop it before this gets to serious, the agents on this mission will be agents Tex, ten and wash you will be given the details on the way to the base" the director then turned away from the group and went back to his console on the bridge.

The chosen agents then walked to the hanger and the others went to the mess hall, as church, Tex and wash walked in the hanger they saw a fully equipped pelican rocket launchers machine guns the hole package on one pelican it look bad ass as they got on they all looked at each other and they weapons of choice, was had mark IV armour like church and Tex but his was grey and had a yellow trim he had a battle rifle and a magnum, Tex was wearing her pure black mark IV armour and church his cobalt mark IV armour, Tex was using an assault rifle and duel smg's on ether thigh, church had his sniper on his back and duel magnums.

"so how much resistance do you think well run in to how many of them are there" wash asked us

"we don't know we just have to get in kill as many as possible set the charge and kill the rest simple and get any info as we do" Allison said in a cold voice.

"once we clear the courtyard well storm the main building looking for terminals with info once that's done we find a place to put the boom that will do the most damage" church continued

"the best place to put the boom would be here church" J said

"thanks J" church replied as his AI sat on his shoulder

"what's that" wash asked looking at it and why is it so small

"this is Jane or J for short she's my AI" church replied as his AI looked at wash in fear.

"it's ok J wash is a friend" J looked at him as he looked back

"I though an AI would be bigger" he said

"ill have you know that I am smarter that all of you combined times 8 and size isn't always important" J said defensively

"well I guess ill find out if size is important to you ten when we get back" Tex said in a flirty tone.

"so you to are going out I never thought archangel would find some one" wash said looking at them

"wash how did you know I was archangel" church's tone got angry again since he had told York, Carolina and Tex in the night club last night not to tell anyone.

"you use a sniper you have 2 snipers tattoo on you back you have an AI and iv know since I saw you when you walked off the pelican because I was fighting when I saw you get stabbed by that elite, ten I am the one that helped the old man carry you to the medic you were unconscious and when we got you to the medic I went out to fight again" wash looked at the man he thought had died 4 years ago.

"what why didn't the medic mention you I would have came and said thanks for saving my life" church said as he looked at the man that had saved his life all those years ago, was had grey hear and a scare on his forehead he was around 32, church was only 25 and Tex was around 23-24.

church stood up and shook wash's hand and brought him in to a manly hug then pulled away.

"I guess he for got I did leave pretty quickly" wash answered

"thanks for saving me wash" church said as he sat down next to Tex again

"it was my pleasure archangel but ill keep it quiet I don't think you want anyone else to know do you" wash said with a smile

"no I don't thanks" church replied

Tex was about to say thanks for keeping him alive but she stopped herself what was she doing he couldn't love her could he she was a bitch but she hadn't shown it around him or the others what was going on with her was she going soft over a guy, SHE WAS ! , she was about to tell church this then the pilot spoke.

"ok guys get ready I'm opening the back doors, the LZ is hot this is gunna have to be quick" the pilot said as they came in on a fast decent.

Ok church Tex thought to her self as they all put there helmets on and church's AI went invisible ill make sure you know I love you went we get back trust me, her mind filling with all kinds of naughty things they could get up to then she brought her mind back from sex mode to fight mode they still had a mission to do.

After the next chapter which will be called the mission there will be sexual content between church and Tex and it will be detailed so if you find that offensive or don't want to read it then just skip that chapter it will be called /who needs imagination when you got these/ so please don't get annoyed at the fact I'm putting this in you have been warned that I'm doing it I hope your enjoying the story so fare please review tell me what you like and what you don't, pvt church rvb


	5. Chapter 5 old friends and new team mates

Church

The doors of the pelican opened and they all jumped out, Tex landing on 2 guards crushing them with her heavy armour, wash landing next to her shooting 2 guards on the left church landed on the right and with 2 shots from his sniper 2 guards fell, they walked to the entrance of the base, church kicked the door down and Tex in first they cleared the base in minutes church using head shots at close range with his sniper wash using his battle rifle and Tex using her duel smg's, they just mowed the enemy's down, As church told J to hack the enemy's terminals she started to talk.

"church I think you and Tex should go and check out the brig while wash goes and looks for the weapons" as she said it she had a smile on her face.

"ok J, wash go look for the guns, Tex follow me" church snapped the orders like he must have done in the commandos.

Church walked in to the brig with Tex behind him as they walked In they saw 5 soldiers one standard issue blue one teal one red one maroon and one orange, as soon as church saw them he took of his helmet and held it against his leg with his hand, Tex watched him and brought her guns up at the soldiers but church put his free arm over her guns to make her lower them he then walked over to the bars.

"well look who it is old hot shot him self" the blue one said

"nice to see you to rough" church replied as he unlocked the cell

"wait church" the group said in unison apart from rough

"hey guys what happened to you I leave for 1 year and you already get captured what did you do to there ass holes" church tilted his head in the direction of one of the dead body's down the hall, Tex just looked at him wandering how long till he told her what was going on.

"we were transporting some weapons and they attacked us locked us up, said we were the enemy for being part of the UNSC" the teal one said

"well hey there tucker ill take you guys back to that canyon" he replied "and hey reds" he said speaking to the red, maroon and orange soldiers.

"oh yeah Tex there are some guys I stayed with a wile back I crashed in there canyon and I decided to stay for a while" he said turning to talk to Tex, there kinda nice once you get to know them epically rough here.

"umm ok hi guys," she said in a curious and fast tone "church we need to get out of here quick we have enemy's inbound" Tex said in a worried tone" ok guys we got a fight coming I suggest we get ready while out ride come to pick us up" he looks to tucker "you still got that sword".

"dude you think I would leave with out It, there took it and put it next to the cell in the metal cupboard there" he pointed to the cupboard, Tex went up and punched the lock denting in and breaking it off all of there weapons were in there tuckers sword a rocket launcher a shot gun some assault rifles and a knife le.

"ok guys get ready there be here soon" church's words were cut short as an explosion shock the base.

"we got guys coming and they look angry" wash's voice came through the corridors.

They walked out the base and saw 6 pelicans dropping troops in the courtyard they all lined up as the enemy's started shooting at them.

"you ready church, you Havant gone soft hanging around with girls have you" rough said was Tex scowled at him

"oh I'm fine, but if you say that again she's probably gunna kick you ass" church said as they charged the group of enemy's.

Rough in his blue mark IV armour but a mark 5 helmet ran in to the enemy's sending them flying left and right firing off his assault rifle hitting them, he always was a good fighter and friend, they started shooting church hitting enemy's in between the eyes with his sniper then switching to his magnums and running at them firing hitting the rebels in there heads and chests, Tex followed church with her smg's wash charged at the rebels hitting them with the butt of his battle rifle then switching to shooting them then back to hitting, The rest of them well the reds just stood at the back shooting taking out a good few, a rebel was about to hiy wash in the back but church shot him

"I'm on my my was to paying you back wash" church said as they fought

"yeah on you way Church" wash replied

Tex was jumping shooting and hitting the rebels she said duck and we all ducked as she spun with her arms out holding her smg's triggers down killing the last of the soldiers

"Nice job guys 10 out of 10 for style points" church said as they pelican landed.

They took them back to the canyon but they got a message from the director to bring rough to him so rough ended up coming with them back to the mother of intervention.

As they arrived back in the hanger York was waiting for them.

"so how did it go" he asked looking at them then seeing the 4th guys walking out of the pelican.

"and who's the new guy" he asked

"it went fine I met up with some old friends and the director wanted to see my friend rough here, I still don't know who the director found out about him thou" church said still wandering how but then wash cleared it up for him.

"I included him in my report of the mission and when I sent it the director asked to see him" wash said.

"wait we were still in the pelican and you had finished you report" church asked in surprise

"I'm a fast writer" wash replied

"but we didn't have any, never mind well done wash" church said to tired to ask any more questions.

Then the director walked in and they all got in to attention rough not knowing that he was important was slow on the attention as the director walked over and spoke to them.

"well done on you mission agents, mister larkin I would like to ask you to join project freelancer we could use an agent with your skill" the director asked with a smile that was probably faked

"I accept sir" rough replied and he walked off with the director leaving church, Tex and York in the hanger.

"looks like you friend is now a freelancer like us church funny how the world works huh" York said as he walked off probably to his room ware Carolina was waiting for him, York had left her there to wait for his friend to return but now he walked quite fast back to his girlfriend I guess,

"hey church how about we have a rest together I'm awful tired" Tex said taking church's hand and dragging him towards there room, oooooo this will be fun Tex thought to herself as she went.

As there got to the door Allison grabbed church neck and brought his face into a long kiss as she did church got his key card out and swiped it in the slot next to there door and they ran in on Tex's bed the door closing behind them.

**There will be strong sexual content next chapter if you do not want to see it then just skip the chapter it is just church and Tex having sex no story apart from the fact they have had sex I hope you are enjoying the story, rough is Caboose but you'll find out about him in up ****coming chapters thanks for reading this message church out.**


	6. Chapter 6 you don't need imagination

Church

**strong sexual content in this chapter!**

they landed on Tex's bed there faces lever leaving each others, Allison took off church's armour and let it drop to the floor church was doing the same to Tex, once all there armour was off church lifted Tex's shirt up from her waist stroking her back as he did he then helped her take it off then her bra, her breast were just the right size not to but not to small she then look off church's shirt and tossed it on the floor next to there armour and Tex's cloths to make a pile, Tex laid back ok the bed and started to unbuckle her trousers church helped her by pulling on the end of her trousers once they had joined the pile Tex took off church trousers and now there were in there underwear Tex laid back on the bed again and church pulled hers off then kissed her lips then going down to her breasts to her stomach then her pussy he moved his tong along it and then pushed it in side her, Tex

moaned with pleasure her eyes crossed as he moved his tong in and out of her pussy, she pushed him on to his back and took off his boxers, his erection lifted up as Tex moved closer to it (its big) she put the head of church's erection in her mouth and let her tong do the work at first.

"do you like that church" Tex asked through his Erection.

"mmmmmm yeah oh Allison" church replied with pleasure.

"I well get ready" she said with an innocent voice which was the opposite of what she was about to do.

Tex pushed down on church's erection her tong sliding against it she did this multiple times as church's face was riddled with pleasure Tex then stopped and roes above church then lowered her self on to his erection it sliding in with no trouble on the account she was very wet, the she then started riding him moving herself up and down on his erection, church put his hands on her waist to help her move faster, her face was fully of pleasure her moans and hushed screams only made the hole thing better'

then church felt the inside walls of her contract, she was close so her moved his wast up in unison to hers so it went even faster Tex began to orgasm the feeling of this made church so the same he shot his load up inside her' she collapsed on to him completely drained of energy she was now laying on his chest curled up, church pulled the covers up over them and kissed her on the head then they both fell to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 bad AI

Church

he woke up to find Allison curled up next to him purring as she slept, he reached over and kissed her on the cheek she woke up and growled at him for waking her,

"we should probably shower" church said as he got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom followed by an angry Allison.

They got in and turned on the shower waited for it to get hot cleaned and got out when they did rough was standing there looking at the pile of cloths and armour on the floor next to the bed and the fact that only one bed had its sheets messed up.

As church and Tex walked out church saw rough and blushed he had a towel around his waist and he quickly rushed rough out of the room, church was sure it had locked last night but then again he was a but preoccupied they had no mission today just down time Maine, Wyoming and the 2 Dakota were on mission thou, church and Tex put on there causal cloths but for church it was the same as always even the 3 buttons down but Tex was a bit out of it this morning because when they got to the mess hall and sat with the other freelancers she was wearing one of church's cobalt shirts and York, Carolina, C.T and rough all laughed but quickly stopped when Tex shot a menacing look at them.

"so good night church" York asked.

"well all there cloth were in a pile with there armour and only one bed had messed up shoots so I'm gunna go with a good night" rough remarked with a smirk

"yeah yeah yeah keep laughing guys, York when you left the hanger you were going quit quickly were you going to see miss Jones here in you room" church said enjoying giving him his own medicine

"maybe I was maybe I wasn't that's for me to know and you to never" York was interrupted by Carolina

"he was" she said with a smile, everyone around the table laughed as York blushed.

"any ways tell us about your self rough what's your state and how do you know church here" wash asked

"well my state is umm well Maryland" rough said and every one around the table laughed again.

"iv already got you nickname rough its Mary its so simple" wash said still laughing

"yeah yeah well I met church in a canyon I was stationed there with a tone of complete retards and church crashed there when he landed the average IQ of the place must have gone down like 20 points" she said smirking at church

"And church decided to stay for a while help us out with some stuff and in that time we became close friends" rough finished

"pretty simple when you think about it" church said

"well we have got a lot of work ahead of us lets not fuck it up ok" church said and the hole group smiled.

3 Years in the future, church is still with Tex rough is still called Mary and York is still with Carolina except all bonds have been strengthened the relationships are much stronger now.

Allison next to him, they had pushed there 2 single bets together to make a double bed they got up and walked in to the mess hall but there was no rough which was weird because he was never late to breakfast he was normally the first there and church last, Tex went to the mess hall and church went to rough's room but it was unlocked and empty. This worried him even more.

Rough

"are you sure this is safe director" rough asked he was strapped to a metal chair.

"why yes rough I am sure" the director said in a worrying tone

there were big computers every ware and wires going to rough's head they were in the part of the medical bay that was never used and rough was getting worried.

"umm do I have to do this coz I don't want to" rough said now very worried because the director and councillor did not answer they just walked out of the room, there was a big flash behind his eyes and he felt like he was being drained of his energy then he passed out.

"some things wrong"


	8. Chapter 8 out of the fire

Church

he woke up to find Allison curled up next to him purring as she slept, he reached over and kissed her on the cheek she woke up and growled at him for waking her,

"we should probably shower" church said as he got out of bed and walked in to the bathroom followed by an angry Allison.

They got in and turned on the shower waited for it to get hot cleaned and got out when they did rough was standing there looking at the pile of cloths and armour on the floor next to the bed and the fact that only one bed had its sheets messed up.

As church and Tex walked out church saw rough and blushed he had a towel around his waist and he quickly rushed rough out of the room, church was sure it had locked last night but then again he was a but preoccupied they had no mission today just down time Maine, Wyoming and the 2 Dakota were on mission thou, church and Tex put on there causal cloths but for church it was the same as always even the 3 buttons down but Tex was a bit out of it this morning because when they got to the mess hall and sat with the other freelancers she was wearing one of church's cobalt shirts and York, Carolina, C.T and rough all laughed but quickly stopped when Tex shot a menacing look at them.

"so good night church" York asked.

"well all there cloth were in a pile with there armour and only one bed had messed up shoots so I'm gunna go with a good night" rough remarked with a smirk

"yeah yeah yeah keep laughing guys, York when you left the hanger you were going quit quickly were you going to see miss Jones here in you room" church said enjoying giving him his own medicine

"maybe I was maybe I wasn't that's for me to know and you to never" York was interrupted by Carolina

"he was" she said with a smile, everyone around the table laughed as York blushed.

"any ways tell us about your self rough what's your state and how do you know church here" wash asked

"well my state is umm well Maryland" rough said and every one around the table laughed again.

"iv already got you nickname rough its Mary its so simple" wash said still laughing

"yeah yeah well I met church in a canyon I was stationed there with a tone of complete retards and church crashed there when he landed the average IQ of the place must have gone down like 20 points" she said smirking at church

"And church decided to stay for a while help us out with some stuff and in that time we became close friends" rough finished

"pretty simple when you think about it" church said

"well we have got a lot of work ahead of us lets not fuck it up ok" church said and the hole group smiled.

3 Years in the future, church is still with Tex rough is still called Mary and York is still with Carolina except all bonds have been strengthened the relationships are much stronger now.

Allison next to him, they had pushed there 2 single bets together to make a double bed they got up and walked in to the mess hall but there was no rough which was weird because he was never late to breakfast he was normally the first there and church last, Tex went to the mess hall and church went to rough's room but it was unlocked and empty. This worried him even more.

Rough

"are you sure this is safe director" rough asked he was strapped to a metal chair.

"why yes rough I am sure" the director said in a worrying tone

there were big computers every ware and wires going to rough's head they were in the part of the medical bay that was never used and rough was getting worried.

"umm do I have to do this coz I don't want to" rough said now very worried because the director and councillor did not answer they just walked out of the room, there was a big flash behind his eyes and he felt like he was being drained of his energy then he passed out.

"some things wrong because he shouldn't have past out like that" the councillor said

"no theirs nothing wrong I just wanted to see what would happen if I turned of the mind stabiliser" the director said a dangerous tone to his voice.

"why would you do that he would have been a useful agent, now he's a brain dead idiot" the councillor said horrified

"I need to test the new technology for our primary copy's" said the director in a cold tone.

"I see" said the councillor

4 hours later.

Church.

Church's was in his cabin with Tex talking about York and Carolina and other stuff when the screen on the wall turned it self on and the councillor was standing there.

"hello agent ten agent Tex, we need to speak with you in the medical bay it involves you friend Maryland" the councillor's tone never changing never faltering.

"yes sir well be right there" church replied as they got up and walked to the medical bay they didn't have there weapons or armour with them, as they walked in to the medical bay 2 knock out darts hit him and Tex in the neck making them pass out, when they woke there were strapped to chairs,

as church woke he saw rough, his head was circling like he was watching a bird or butterfly fly in cycles.

"hey rough you ok ware are we" he asked him

"ohhhhh hi I'm Caboose who are you" he said in a happy tone

"wait what its me church were friends and your name's not Caboose its rough what happened to you" church was worried about his friend then he saw Allison next to him also strapped to a chair,

"I think I will answer that question mister church, I used this machine on him with out the proper precaution just to see what would happen you can never have to much data can you" the director wheeled a large machine in as he spoke

"no I know what that is director and I don't want that any ware near me or Allison" church looked back at his brain dead friend "when I get out of here you so dead" church's voice was full of anger that Allison had never seen even in the 3 years they had been together and working together.

"now mister church you need not worry your mind about killing me you'll never get out of here but I must admit you and you girlfriend here are very capable fighters pity I have to use a copy rather than the real thing" the director smiled as the spoke.

"your so sure of your self self arnt you very cocky but that will lead you to you demise"

"and you companion will be your demise" the director snorted

the director walked over to church and Tex putting the same wires as he did to rough on there heads then leaving the room, there was a flash of light behind his eyes then nothing no pain at all he looked around a saw Allison looking back at him she was fine to but why was he surprised he know that you can only copy a human mind to make an AI if the protection is up then 2 glowing versions of him and Tex appeared in front of them.

"ah yes my new AI, what are your names" the director asked the 2 AI

"church , Allison" they replied

"no your names are alpha and beta" the director said.

"sorry we are confused" the AI replied

church and Tex were in shock at the AI they didn't even speak they just watched then the director left as he left he said

"well come back in a year see how as the last laugh mister church"

church just looked at the floor tears running down his face Allison looked at him in surprise he didn't cry he never cry.

"church what's wrong" Allison asked

"me I am the copy of his sister" J replied

Tex just stared at church then his AI as she glowed next to him,

"we need to get out of here" church whispered

rough/Caboose broke out of the restraints and let them out.

"why didn't you do that before" church's voice full of anger

"you didn't ask" Caboose replied in a sad voice

"what ever you brain dead dumb ass" church said under his breath.

He stood with Tex and Caboose wandering what to do.

"we need to get out of here now" Tex said.

They sneaked out of the medical bay and up to the armoury but with Caboose that was hard he wanted to go and talk to everyone then as they burst in to the armoury wash, York and Carolina were in there.

"guys we have to leave like now the director copied our minds to make AI's and made rough brain dead he now says his name is Caboose" church said in a worried voice

"church you feeling ok" York asked

"I'm fine you have to trust me" church pleaded

"I'm gunna regret this, ok ill help you" York said looking at Carolina and wash

"you think I'm gunna call you a lire I'm with you" wash said as he through me my sniper

"duty above all else church" Carolina said and everyone looked at her

"its a good thing my duty is to you now" she said with a smile on her face

"hey wares our armour" church asked

"they took it to a pelican in the hanger" wash said

"ok that's how we get out of here lets get to that pelican people" church said as they ran to the hanger not caring if they were seen this time,

church had no armour but 3 magazine's in his pockets and 1 in his sniper wearing his casual cloths Tex had 2 magnums and 2 magazine's spare with her causal cloths on the Caboose had his armour on but no weapons just to keep the team safe, the others had there armour on and normal weapons,

the hanger doors open and a loud voice rings out of the speakers.

"attention ass holes put down you weapons you are surrounded just give give up" at that moment 60 enemy's came out of no ware and aimed they guns at them.


	9. Chapter 9 and in to the shit

Church

church cocks his sniper and an empty shell flies out the side and lands on the floor at that moment they started firing at the group of enemy's while getting in to cover.

"this was unexpected" wash shouted to church

"dude you've known me for 3 years I don't do anything half way and never do my enemy's apparently" he shouted back

he jumped over his cover and started shooting the enemy in the head, he picked up a magnum and rested the end of the sniper on it so he could shoot with the sniper and magnum at the same time, he jumped over some enemy's as they were shot by Carolina and as church dropped to the floor the last few enemy's did to.

"well I'm glad that's over" wash said

then a sniper round was fired from the balcony above the hanger church turned and shot the shooter then turned back to the group.

"Leo" Allison said as she fell back wards hitting her head hard on the way down.

1 chapter left guys there will be a second series and it will be longer.

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 deja vu and memory

Church

**i suggest listening to losing you memory by Ryan star for this final chapter**

"Ali" church shouted as he kneels next to her

"church the round has pierced her hear she need immediate medical attention" J said as she appeared next to him

"I know J and you know what I have to do" church's voice had a defeated tone as if he had been fighting this moment for a long time

"I know, I gust don't want you to" J's voice was sad AI tears were running down her face

"love you sis" church said

"love you to big bro" J said

church took out a knife and cut out the implants in the back of his neck and putt them in Allison so J could keep her alive like she did him years ago.

"wash help me with her, York you to, Carolina get that pelican pointed at the closest hospital now" church's words were sharp and mean but effective.

Church, York and wash picked up Allison and put her on the pelican as they took off to a hospital, then J gave some new on there way.

"church its Tex she... her head she's lost her memory I'm looking through her memory's and she still thinks she an ODST before she even knew what project free lancer was" J's voice was sharp and blunt

"J I want you to copy all memory's from me and keep them in storage but... but never give them back to her if people get close to me they end up dead hurt or worse, first rough now Tex who next" church's voice was full of sadness

"memory's in storage church" J said

"thank you J" church said

there at the hospital.

Church

"we don't have a replace meant hart on stand by I'm sorry" the doctor said to the group with Tex on the operating table

church looked at her then back to the doctor

"take mine... its a robotic heart mark 4 it syncs with there blood type and to there mind easily and it need an AI to get it synced properly which we have" church said this looking at the doctor with a glint of hope in his eyes

"that will work please lye on the table next to her" the doctor said

church laid down on the table with a strong pain killer that made him feel no pain at all as the doctors began taking out his robotic hart.

"goodbye sis" church said to the AI floating in front of him

"bye big bro" J said back tears streaming down her face

"I want you to look after Ali ok keep her safe" church said as he saw his robotic heart pop out of his chest and he doctors take it over to Allison

wash, York and Carolina watched them fighting back tears as church slowly closed his eyes.

2 days later.

Tex

she woke up in a bed in a hospital all she could remember was going to sleep after a good days work in the ODST's.

"good your up my name in Jane do you know your name" the AI appeared in front of her.

"yeah I know my fucking name its Allison church" she said with confidence.

"Allison church huh ok well go with that. I am your AI you were in an accident and you have robotic heart and I help you run it ok" J said bluntly but with care.

"what happened to me" Allison asked

"you were shot in the heart but you ok now" J replied

"ok what ever I need to get back to work" Allison said getting out off bed and walking to the door way noticing a bed next to her with a blood stain on it and she had a vision of a man with black hair and stubble in a cobalt shirt but didn't say anything.

"you know longer work for the ODST's you've been out for 3 years and they laid you off I'm sorry but you will have to start from scratch" J said seeing in the blood stain and thinking of church.

"what god damn it well I guess I better start again but I think I'm gunna work for my self" Allison said as she walked out of the door of the hospital .

She looked at the bright blue sky of the hospital car park.

"first things first money" she said with a smile on her face.

Thanks for readying ill start work on the next series right away I hope you liked it and it will be better next series.

Pvt church out!


End file.
